Sapphire Scales
by Marjorie Franklin
Summary: Aqua had always been quiet and contemplative. She longed for the land, the Keyblade wielder, and an immortal heart. Aqua could gain all of those things but only if Terra loved her more than anything and vowed to be true to her forever. She cut out her tongue and relented her fins to be with him but would it be enough? The Little Mermaid AU based on the Hans Christian Anderson story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid, or the cover image. I own nothing!

* * *

**Sapphire Scales**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Life in the deepest fathoms of the sea was not like the life humans experienced above. Colorful fish imitated birds in the azure, crystalline sky. Flora grew on the murky depths but not as they grew on land. Plants were abnormally shaped and held unnatural colors. They contained only the brightest hues of color while corals, undersea trees, and vibrant, marine flowers caressed the sandy terrain of the world below. Sparkling lakes and ponds did not exist in the underworld and the sun did not shine as brightly nor did the moon have the strength to illuminate their distant dominion.

The denizens of the sea could live for hundreds of years while the life of humans was much shorter. However, merfolk and humans both had to perish but only humans had immortal hearts. Once a mermaid or merman perished they would never live again; their hearts could not rise to glorious, unknown regions. Their hearts would never experience the mythical realm beyond the glittering stars that the human's called Kingdom Hearts.

The undersea inhabitants would never live lives after their bodies turned to foam but they could not shed tears for their perishable existence. They could not weep as the humans could. One cannot cry underwater. Tears never fall from the inhabitants' eyes, making their seldom felt sorrow all the worse, but most did not think of their impermanent existence for they knew they were much happier and much better off than human beings.

Aqua could not cry but she could feel sorrow as she stared at her small, undersea garden. She formed her flowerbed around a strange, key like weapon that had been permanently lodged within an algae covered boulder. Nearby her regal grandmother told tales of her ventures to the surface world to the young mermaids that had not yet made the journey to the upper realm.

At the age of fifteen, all ocean dwellers were allowed to travel to the surface and witness the chaotic world above. The moment Aqua turned fifteen she ascended to the higher domain. She had been so thrilled and excited at first but now, at the age of eighteen, the journeys to the surface only tortured her. They reminded her that she could only observe and that she would never be able to truly experience that world. To look and never to touch. To see but never be seen.

The younger maidens with fishtails were still amused by her grandmother's stories but they no longer charmed the mermaid with short, blue hair. Aqua had been to the surface countless times and had heard her grandmother's narratives until she knew each of them by heart but every word and every observation only caused her more unbearable pain.

She wanted more than to just watch and listen. She was not ignorant. She knew there was more to life. Aqua didn't want the simple life of nothing but dreadfully boring dances and garden tending. She didn't want the life of her grandmother or the life of any of the other women below.

Aqua's baby blue eyes traveled over her flawless flowerbed for the millionth time. All the mermaids had a garden. Each had a unique flowerbed filled with flora of their choosing and the plot formed a shape they desired. Most had geometric shaped plots like circles, squares, or triangles but Aqua's was in the shape of a star. She based her plot's design on a picture she had seen in a book that had descended to their world when she was a child.

Like every other denizen of the sea, Aqua could not read but she still loved books. She especially loved books with pictures. She would stare at the words that were illegible to her as if she could somehow learn to understand their meaning. Aqua memorized the scribbles and marks but they made little sense to her. Her grandmother told her it was another way the humans spoke, that they transformed their words into marks that they could translate.

Aqua wished she had such talents, but most, like her father, found human talents absurd. Her father, King Eraqus had been a widower for many years. Aqua could not remember her mother but her grandmother had filled that void in her life. Her grandmother stayed with them and helped her father to raise her after her mother's death.

The older mermaid wore her lengthy white hair in a bun atop her regal head. She adorned her hair and violet tail in gems and rhinestones to display her rank and status as the Sea King's mother.

"I wish you would get rid of that thing," her queenly grandmother chided and pointed a willowed finger to the key like object that slumbered within the center of Aqua's star shaped garden.

Aqua rolled her eyes. Her grandmother had scolded her about the object she informed her was called a Keyblade many times. The regal elder thought the legendary, human weapon sullied Aqua's otherwise immaculate flowerbed.

"No, Gran, the Keyblade stays," the blue haired mermaid said dreamily while running her porcelain fingertips along the weapon's rusted hilt.

Many a time had Aqua tried to remove the weapon she cherished so but since she could not, she chose to build her garden around it instead.

"You are impossible, child," the old dowager chastised with a shake of her white head, her ornate necklaces and ornaments clinking as she moved.

"Tell us another story, Gran!" a raven-haired half-human named Xion cried with excitement.

Like many of the other mermaids within Eraqus's kingdom, Xion called the dowager Gran. Xion was one of Aqua's best friends and she was turning fifteen in a day or so.

Aqua envied her enthusiasm. Xion reminded her of herself right before she turned fifteen; bright, energetic, and enraptured to the point of rupturing. However, Aqua was sure Xion would be the same as the other maidens that traveled to the surface. They would venture up a few times until their curiosity was sated then they would return with a newfound fondness of their underwater home. After that, they would rarely revisit the world above.

Aqua had stopped traveling to the upper world but not because she was sated, she stopped journeying heavenward because it tormented her to. Each new journey would cause her more pain than the last. Each new excursion caused the ache in her chest to intensify with unrequited, incurable longing.

As demanded, Gran began telling yet another parable. Aqua released a dejected sigh and stretched herself along the surface of a nearby boulder and buried her face in her ivory arms, her short, azure mane tickling her forearms. Her bare breast pressed to the frigid surface of the curved stone and her shining sapphire tail whipped around behind her as she helplessly willed yet another glum day to end.

* * *

Fishes both small and large weaved between the branches of the underworld trees as birds fly on land. The fish glide in and out of the windows of Aqua's room within the Sea King's palace in search of food. The sapphire mermaid extends her hand for the limbless organism to come and feed from her opened palm.

The fish did not move as the birds she had seen. Fish effortlessly glided and twitched but the birds soared and stretched their wings. Wind filled the bird's natural sails while the fish slithered through the thick mass of liquid that she too inhabited.

This was how she spent her days, constantly analyzing her world and comparing it to the other. She intricately inspected every detail, pointing out the underworld faults and glorifying the land she knew so little about but yearned for nothing more than to learn everything about it.

The sound of distant popping the squealing of mermaids paddling away from the surface brought Aqua out of her thoughts. She levitated off her perch on the marble ledge she sat upon and drifted through her window. Cobalt orbs squinted as she inspected the flashing sky that led to the world above.

The sky reflected every color she knew and even some of the colors she didn't know. Curiosity proved superior and she ascended to the surface, veering towards the lights and sounds the others fled from. The sapphire mermaid was not afraid. Aqua knew it would be amazing. To her, everything the humans did was amazing.

The half human rose to the surface like a bubble. The sun was setting as her porcelain skin was smothered with crisp, cool air. Aqua's eyes blinked rapidly as she adjusted to her new surroundings. The usually blue sky was orange while the clouds that muddied its expanse were tinted with rippling shades of gold and crimson. Twilight lingered while the moon and stars slowly emerged within the upper atmosphere. The waters were calm and the air was gentle.

When Aqua's eyes left the sky she noticed an oversized ship with three masts lying lazily in the sea's tender embrace. Men sat and socialized along the ship's large deck or along the ropes, cables, and chains that supported the ship's massive masts.

Lanterns were being shot into the darkening sky. They streaked into the air and exploded into flower like patterns once they reached the heavens. The lanterns filled the sky by the hundreds, occupying the air with immeasurable amounts of unique colors and distinct designs. Aqua had never seen such fireworks before.

Aqua swam closer to the ship, much closer than any other mermaid would to go for they did not have Aqua's fearlessness. The half human with a blue fishtail closed in on the ship's cabin window so that when the waves rose high enough she could peer through the clear glass that separated her from the humans inside. She could see many people dressed extravagantly while others wore shiny steel and metal on their bodies. Aqua instantly noticed the men adorned in protective covering held Keyblades in their burly hands.

Among the men in armor with Keyblades was a young man with royal blue eyes, dark brown hair and tan skin. Aqua was not the type to fawn but he was the most handsome human she had ever laid eyes on and she found that she could not stop watching him. She followed him as he socialized through the cabin and she even followed him when he ventured out onto the deck with the other human beings. The humans clamored, danced, drank, and the men with Keyblades playfully spared with one another on the deck.

Her cerulean eyes refused to leave the man with royal blue eyes. He effortlessly spared with the other wielders of the key as more lanterns shattered in the ebony sky. It seemed like the humans were celebrating something and she instantly began to wonder what they were celebrating.

Gran had told Aqua that humans celebrated birthdays, weddings, and things like her people did but that they also celebrated things like victories or accomplishments. Her father also said that humans were savages that often engaged in war because of their greed and unhappiness, which led her to believe that perhaps humans were celebrating a successful crusade.

This did not look like a birthday or wedding celebration and the weaponry led her to believe that these men were possibly soldiers of some kind or maybe peacekeepers. According to her grandmother, the Keyblade in her garden was a weapon used by peacekeepers and the handsome man with brown hair looked more like a peacekeeper than a cruel tyrant or soldier. He looked kind, sincere, and considerate.

Water began to mist down from the sky while more explosive lanterns swam into the heavens. Blinding lightening crashed along with the bursting flowers in the upper atmosphere causing Aqua flinch but she did not retreat to the safety of the water.

The stars that flew from the lanterns streaked across the coal-black sky and slowly fell onto the unsuspecting ocean. The explosions were so bright Aqua could clearly and plainly see every single detail of the ship. She could see the loose ends of the rope, the cracks in the ships wooden framing, and she couldn't help but notice the peacekeeper covered in bronze metal looked even more handsome when the exploding stars illuminated his dark features. His smile was charming, his eyes hypnotizing, and his movements alluring. She was completely captivated by him.

It was getting very late. Aqua needed to go back to her father's palace but she could not stand the thought of not seeing such an unusual, unique sight again…of not seeing the man with navy-blue eyes again. The explosions had ceased and the sky was no longer stained with vibrant, sparkling flowers but the sea was growing agitated. The ocean began to grumble and groan beneath her and the ship. A storm was approaching and the ship began to respond to the threat. The humans stirred and the ship began to operate again. The sails were released as the ship prepared to flee from the pending storm.

Aqua knew they were departing so she reluctantly gave the ship one final glance.

As the blue mermaid descended into the deep she could sense the unsettled sea. Grim waves were savagely crashing upon the surface and the wind eerily howled. Its bellow muted, muffled, and slowed by the texture of the liquid around her.

Worry coiled in her entrails. What if the mystical ship sank? What if it could not fend off the unforgiving storm? Such things had happened many times before and they would surly happen again. The merciless sea would engulf the ship and the men on board would surly suffocate on the enraged water. Their lungs would fill with the ocean's swell and they would lazily plummet to the Sea King's palace, their skin blue, their eyes drearily white, and their faces frozen in an everlasting glower.

Aqua could not bear the thought of the bronze man descending to her palace in such a way. Her heart would break if she were to find him permanently sleeping upon the ocean floor, murdered by the very ocean she inhabited. The agony was too much and she once again left the ocean's secure embrace.

It was dark, too dark. The mermaid could not see but she could hear the snapping of beams and the cracking of wood. Her heart raced and her baby blue eyes narrowed as she tried to take in the scene around her. Lightening flashed. The ship was on its side, taking in large gulps of water while mountainous waves continued to pummel the already suffering ship. The ship's population scattered to board the smaller boats that she assumed were used if the larger ship were to founder.

The world blackened again, her eyes sightless. Planks and beams surged past her and threatened to impale her and crush her to unrecognizable bits. Frightened, she delved back into the swell to avoid the hazardous wreckage being thrown around by the wrathful sea. After regaining her courage she ascended only to be greeted by the same unfriendly darkness that inhibited her vision.

Lightening flashed again and her eyes immediately darted to the boats but she did not see him. The countless other humans were there but she did not see the man her eyes desperately searched for. Lightening continued to flicker, giving the world an unnatural, shivering glow. She could hear voices by the ship and she finally saw him. He swam in and out of the sinking ship, aiding those unable to escape to the safety of the smaller boats.

The human with royal blue eyes and the other humans that she had seen carrying Keyblades helped the other struggling humans to the tiny boats. The men continued to squabble with the sea until they were sure everyone had successfully escaped the ravenous clutches of the deep. The men that carried keys quarreled with the persistent, cascading swell until they were finally able to into the boats. Before the bronze soldier could board, another monstrous wave full of debris crashed onto him. Aqua helplessly watched as the others remaining in the water searched for him. They called a name she could not decipher as they desperately scanned the water for the man in bronze covering.

Frantic, Aqua dropped into the water and searched her surroundings for the man with brown hair. She located his fleeting form falling just below those that were searching for him. They did not see him and they would not see him unless she did something. He was losing his strength as he fought to resurface only to be continuously bludgeoned by the powerful waves. He was quickly losing the ability to swim in the unnatural, stormy sea. His obvious strength was failing him and his sincere eyes unwillingly closed.

As fast as she could, Aqua scuttled to him and looped her arms under his. He was much larger than she thought he would be but he was not too heavy and she could still swim. Swiftly, she rocketed into the ocean's sky and looked for the humans' forms but she could not find them. She could not risk being seen but she needed them to find the man in her arms. Aqua couldn't see the appendages they walked on in the water; she couldn't even see the shadows of the boats.

Unable to wait any longer, Aqua resurfaced; holding the human above her so he could get the air he needed to survive. Eyes the same color as the sea timidly inspected the expanse but the humans were gone. She had drifted too far and they had been hauled away by the furious swell.

Aqua held his head above the water as she tried to think of what she should do. She couldn't see the humans nor could she see any form of land she could take him to. They were at the mercy of the sea, the sea would pity her but it would have no compassion for the man she held. Aqua tightened her grip around him as she silently promised that she would show him compassion for the ocean would not. Carefully, she shifted him and let the sea safely drift where they would.

* * *

Day was breaking and the storm had ceased but Aqua still saw no sign of his human companions or any debris left by the ruined ship. It was as if it had never happened at all.

The sun gradually rose and its powerful rays extinguished the deathly pale hue that had clung to the bronze man's face throughout the night but his eyes did not reopen. Aqua brushed the sopping hair off of his face and quietly begged him to open his eyes. She did not care if he saw her; she just needed to know that he would live.

Aqua caressed his expressionless face.

"I wish I knew you name," she admitted as her thumb stroked his cheek.

"Do you think you could wake up so you could tell me your name?" she asked warmly even though she knew he did not hear her nor could he answer her.

The mermaid continued to speak to him while she waited for any sign of land or civilization. She told him her name, she told him that her father was the Sea King, that her grandmother had helped raise her, that she loved books, and that she had a Keyblade similar to his but she could not wield it. She even told him of her star-shaped garden, stroking his face and running her fingers through his chocolate-colored hair as she spoke to him.

Eventually, she saw a small mountain range in the distance. Snow slept upon its apex and as she swam them to the mountains she noticed a lush, healthy forest surrounded their base. The closer she got to the landmass the more details came into view. A massive building stood by the shore and she could not determine what kind of building it was but she assumed it was a mansion, castle, or maybe a cathedral. Palm trees surrounded the unknown establishment and it appeared that the building might even contain a garden.

Aqua swam with her bronze companion to the beach. The shore was made of sand that mimicked fine-grained alabaster. Tenderly, Aqua laid the man onto the warm sand and allowed him to bask in the warm, midday sunshine. She gently angled his head so he would be able to take in air if he needed it.

The bleached sand burned her sapphire scales as she inched onto the seashore beside him. Aqua wished she knew more about human health so she could aid him. She felt worthless now that she had gotten him to his natural environment.

His eyes remained closed and his body did not move. He was eerily still. Was he dead?

The maiden with a fishtail held her hand to his mouth to see if he was even breathing. Feeble, labored breaths fondled and slithered between her ivory fingers. Hesitantly, she rested her head on his broad chest and tried to listen for his heartbeat. She did not know much about breathing but she did know that they both had a heartbeat; it was one of the few things they shared. His chest weakly rose and fell as she listened to the faint thumping of his vital organ. Aqua found herself closing her eyes and indulging in the sounds his body created and reveling in the heat that radiated off his form. Humans were much warmer than her cold-blooded brethren were; she had never felt such warmth.

Unwillingly, Aqua left his chest and took his large hand in hers and held it to her face.

"Please, wake up. If you die…" she pleaded and found that she was not sure how to proceed. The mermaid wasn't sure what she would do if he died…

His brown brow furrowed and his hand twitched. Aqua gasped and for a moment she was completely terrified. His hand opened before it clenched her fingertips tightly. He was _so_ warm she felt that she might melt in his firm grip. With her free hand she caressed his cheek and he instinctively leaned into her cool touch.

"Mmm," he groaned distressingly, his powerful chest vibrating as the noise reverberated in his sternum.

Aqua's heart stuttered when it heard the sound erupt from his throat. He was alive and she was relieved but she wasn't sure why…she didn't know him, she didn't even know his name!

His hazy eyes fluttered open and focused on her. Aqua flinched and snatched her hand away from his face.

"Don't," he mumbled incoherently as he weakly reached for her face.

Stunned and petrified the azure mermaid didn't move and allowed him to touch her cheek. Leisurely, his hand flattened against the side of her face and she closed her dazzling eyes when his foreign warmth smothered her cheek.

"Stay," the man with navy-eyes raved, he was delirious and she knew it but his words still pierced her soul.

"I-I can't," she replied earnestly and softly before she rested her hand on the warm hand that he had placed upon her cheek.

The man's brow creased again and his eyes narrowed while he tried to make out her features. He was coming to. Just as Aqua was about to ask him for his name the sound of female voices invaded her sensitive ears. A small group of young women were making their way onto the beach.

"I'm sorry," the sapphire mermaid apologized and leaned forward, placing a tender kiss upon his forehead before she scrambled off the beach and back into the water.

Aqua swam out into the shore and hid amongst several high, jagged boulders that jutted out of the sea. She lowered herself into the water, tossed her hair into her pure face, and let the water cover her to her cobalt eyes so that her face would not be seen. Attentively, she watched and hoped the girls would help him or at least see him. It was not long before one of the human girls approached the spot where he laid. The young girl seemed afraid at first but her fear lasted but a moment. Once the fear faded she knelt beside him and called for her friends to assist her.

The man the mermaid saved slowly came back to life within the other woman's arms. As he regained consciousness he smiled at her and the other girls that had surrounded him. Aqua's heart ached when he did not smile at her…but she shouldn't expect to receive one of his charming smiles; he did not know that she was the one that saved him.

Aqua watched with pain filled eyes as he was led away from her and taken to the safety of the enormous building. Once she was sure he would be taken care of she dove into the water and woefully returned to her home.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I am totally testing the waters with this one (no pun intended). So feedback will impact whether this is continued or not. As the summary said this is a The Little Mermaid AU story and by The Little Mermaid I want you to know this is NOT going to be Disney. There is not going to be singing and there aren't going to be any singing crabs etc. (sorry to disappoint). This story is mostly based on the Hans Christian Anderson story but it will not be exactly the same so don't expect it to actually BE the Hans Christian Andersen version. I am going to put my spin on things, there will be differences, and I will do my best to make it unique. I will keep my usual writing style which means it will be darker and more mature at times. Anyway, I saw all the stories where people have put KH characters into stories like Mulan, Snow White, The Little Mermaid etc. and I wanted to give it a shot! It was a random idea a got after rereading The Little Mermaid and since I am a Terqua fan this is the odd result! I'm going to point out that Aqua is not going to have 6 or 7 sisters (however many the chick is supposed to have) and Terra is not a prince. He is just a Keyblade master. Keep in mind this is an AU and characters will probably be different and I am not necessarily trying to make them match their character in the games. I digress. Thanks again for reading and I hope you liked the first chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Hans Christian Anderson's The Little Mermaid in any way, shape, or form. I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Aqua had always been contemplative, quiet, and a bit withdrawn, but after she saved the human that wielded a Keyblade she became even more unsociable and silent. The other mermaids would ask her why she never spoke to them anymore but she would not divulge a single detail. She kept her thoughts and feelings to herself.

The sapphire mermaid frequented the surface in hopes of seeing the human with sincere eyes again. She often returned to the beach where she had left him. The plants grew, the snow atop the mountain melted, and the trees changed colors but he never walked along the beach. Aqua knew her visits were in vain for she knew that place was not his home, it was just a temporary stop for him. Once he recovered he would return to his rightful home where she would never be able to find him again. Although Aqua knew all of these things, she couldn't stop herself from revisiting the beach and hoping that maybe he might still be there.

To her dismay, he never returned to the beach. Why would he? He had no reason to return to that quiet shore. He did not know of her or her desire to see him again. Aqua had convinced herself that seeing him would somehow be enough. That seeing him would somehow sate her need for him but deep down she knew she did not just want to see him. Truthfully, she wanted to touch him, to talk to him, and to know him. Seeing him would never be enough when she had felt his warm touch and heard his strong voice.

The days passed and each day she went without seeing him she became more withdrawn and sadder than she was the day before. The only thing that offered her solace was to gaze at her Keyblade, which now only reminded her of him. Aqua quietly admired her Keyblade but she no longer tended to the undersea garden that surrounded it. The blue, silver, and white flora grew gray and inky. The flowers wilted and dropped to the ground, mimicking their keeper's woe and despair. The star's once immaculate shape became distorted and asymmetrical. The flowers grew chaotically and spread with uncertainty without her tender guidance for she only nurtured the key in the stone.

One day the bombardment of questions and the fierce despondency grew too great and Aqua finally told Xion of her deed. She told her of how the ship had foundered, how she had saved the handsome man with the Keyblade, and how she wished she could see him again to ensure that she had indeed saved his life. However, she did not tell her of how she really felt. She did not uncover the depths of her strange, foreign feelings toward the man she had saved.

It was not long before the other maiden's with fishtails heard the story of how their princess had selflessly saved a human's life. The rumors and gossip spread like wildfire and until one of the mermaids informed Xion that she knew where the Keyblade wielders resided.

"Aqua, come on!' Xion cried excitedly and pulled Aqua off the boulder she was lying across.

The blue-haired mermaid's brow furrowed and she resisted Xion's persistent tugging, "What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Come on," the younger mermaid with ebony locks insisted and continued to haul Aqua away from her rocky perch.

Once Aqua surrendered, they swam through the murky depths until they reached the spot Xion searched for. Once Xion knew they were close to the spot where the Keyblade wielders would be, she led them to the shimmering surface.

Aqua instinctively squinted when they surfaced. The bright midday sun violated her sensitive sky blue eyes that were not use to such radiance. After her eyes adjusted she saw that they were in front of a vibrant marsh that led up to a massive castle. The citadel rested upon the many streams and channels that led to the ocean. Enormous, moss-covered crags surrounded the creamy golden castle of chains. The cliffs imitated volcanoes but instead of spewing searing lava, the towering escarpments spurted sparkling water into the waterways that led to the lavish castle.

The castle itself looked to be made of pure gold. Its roof shone like the sun and its outer walls mimicked fine cream used for expensive lotions and ointments. Tow-colored chains were expelled from the castle and shackled the nearby cliffs as if to forever hold its place upon the earth.

Never-ending flights of lavender-colored marble steps descended from the citadel and one of them looked as though it actually reached down into the many waterways and rivers that encircled the extravagant fortress. Overlapping, razor-edged domes sat upon the castle's roof and constantly tried to pierce the cyan heavens above.

Beyond the crystal clear windows Aqua could almost see the sheer satin curtains and the flawless draperies that guarded the oversized windows. She knew the inside of the castle was probably even more breathtaking than the outside. The half human with azure fins could almost see the life-like statues of hard crystalline, the paintings on the milky walls, the fountains that continuously poured water into the air.

"This is where he lives," Xion announced proudly with a smile and hoped that it would make Aqua smile as well.

Everyone in the undersea kingdom missed her smiles; that was why so many had instantly offered to divulge the Keyblade wielders' location. Countless merfolk disclosed the information in hopes that it might cure Aqua's perpetual sadness. Xion followed all of the leads until she found the one that proved truthful. Once Xion discovered the man with features that matched the features Aqua of the man had described, she instantly went to find Aqua so she could show her where the navy-eyed human lived.

"He? You mean?" the sapphire mermaid exclaimed in bewilderment as she looked back and forth between the castle and her companion.

"Mm hmm. This is where the Keyblade wielders reside. This is where they live when they aren't off doing…whatever it is that wielders of the key do," Xion assured with a casual shrug.

"When the other mermaids found out that you were sad because you were worried about a human they wanted to help you," the raven mermaid continued when Aqua remained silent, "One of them knew where the men with Keyblades lived and I made her show me so where they were that I could take you to him."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Aqua voiced her genuine appreciation for what they had done for her and squeezed her friend's hand tenderly.

After Xion showed Aqua where the man she saved lived, Aqua spend many days and nights within the water that surrounded the castle of golden chains and shining, bright yellow stones. Each time she would get a bit braver and would travel further up the mossy channels that led to the lowered stairwells of the citadel. At night, she could get closer for she could hide in the shadows that colossal castle and its chains created. It was there that she would sit and watch the young man when he ventured out onto the steps that plunged into the water.

The man with midnight blue eyes would sometimes stand and watch the stars above, while other times he would sit upon the steps and watch the ocean in front of him. Sometimes she saw him at the castle's main entrance with the other Keyblade wielders. They would spar on the rounded encasement that laid below the stairwell that lead to the enormous, golden entryway of the impenetrable fortress.

When she visited him she would hide among the reeds and the rushes of the effervescent marsh and streams. Vibrant eyes the same color as the sea would peak out between the greenery and those that caught a glimpse of her blue, ethereal features would simply think she was the water itself.

During her periodic visits she would sometimes hear the other human's speak of the good deeds and accomplishments of the man she saved. When she heard of the good things he had done she knew she had done the right thing in saving him. By saving him she had saved others and she would never regret delivering him from the sea's deadly clutches. Even if she suffered because of it, she would never regret her decision to save him.

Eventually she learned that his name was Terra. Terra…land… He was named for the land he walked upon just as she was named for the water in which she dwelled. She was happy to know his name but she was sad that he had not had the opportunity to tell it to her himself and that she could not offer him hers in return. Aqua would know his name. She would know that he was named after the land but he would never know her name or what she had been named after.

When Aqua was not visiting him she was pestered by her memories of him. The half human would try to stop going to see him, she would try to stop seeing him but she could never stay away from him for long. At first she thought she only wanted to see him to ensure that he had survived but once she learned that he was indeed alive and well she continued to go to him.

The mermaid could not stay away because she remembered how warm he was, how his warm breath felt on her fingers, how his large hand felt on her face, how his powerful voice boomed inside his sternum, and how it felt when he firmly held her hand. Aqua had never been touched by a human before but she never expected it to feel like that. Her grandmother had told her that humans were warm-blooded but she never imagined they could be that warm or that comforting. The warmest day in the sea could never compare to the warmth that radiated off of his body. His touch had felt so good that she was sure she would never feel anything like that again…there would be no substitute for it.

Aqua could remember everything about their brief time together but he couldn't. He didn't remember telling her to stay with him. He didn't remember her caressing his cheek or kissing his forehead. He knew nothing of their meeting. She couldn't even hope for him to dream of her. How could he dream of someone he had no recollection of? Terra could dream of the girl who was there when he awoke, but he could never dream of her for she did not exist in their world.

The world above had no place for someone like her but oh how she wished it did. With each visit, Aqua grew more and more attached to Terra and her curiosity and cravings for the upper world intensified. She wanted nothing more than to explore that place that was so foreign to her, the world that was so much larger and much grander than her own. Aqua envied the humans because she felt they had so much more than she did. They had massive ships, puffy clouds, twinkling stars, endless fields of green, wood lands, and so much more that was forever out of her reach.

The blue mermaid had so many questions, questions that even her grandmother didn't have the answers to. Questions that could only be answered through experience but that did not keep her from pelting her grandmother with questions. Aqua would be asking her questions now, were they not surrounded by tittering mermaids preparing for the ball that was to be held that night.

Aqua fought the urge to groan. She had no desire to be poked and prodded until she looked like a princess. Going to yet another ball was the last thing she wanted to do. The half human with cobalt fins sat silently within the large dressing room within the palace, her dainty hands folded elegantly in her scaly lap as she watched the other mermaids swim around happily. Gran helped them merrily cover themselves in pearls, rhinestones, jewels, and oysters. Unfortunately, their happiness was not infectious.

Once the old dowager was finished with the other half humans she gracefully drifted to her somber grandchild. Gran placed her treasure chest on the dressing table Aqua sat in front of and began skimming through its contents, looking for ornaments, gemstones, and jewelry to decorate Aqua with. The elderly woman grumbled to herself as she tried to find the perfect combination that would highlight Aqua's unique and unusual beauty.

Aqua scrunched her face when she observed the painful accessories and embellishments.

"Don't wrinkle your lovely face like that," her grandmother scolded sternly and carefully placed the expensive accessories she had chosen for Aqua upon the pearly white vanity.

"Gran?" the blue mermaid whispered and turned her head to her grandmother.

"Hmm?" the older mermaid answered curtly and began brushing through Aqua's short hair with a brush made of fish bones and whale teeth.

The azure half human winced with each tug as the comb caught in her small tangles. She had a tender head.

"If humans don't drown…they can still die. They die just like we do. Right? " Aqua inquired and stared at her elder through the reflecting surface of the dressing table made out of oversized, white clam shells.

Aqua knew humans could drown and she knew they probably died just as merpeople did, but it was hard for her to picture them as anything weak or perishable. They all seemed so…invincible. Terra seemed so strong and indestructible that it looked as though it would be impossible for him to be killed. But Aqua had seen him almost be killed. She had seen him at his most vulnerable and maybe that was why she asked her grandmother such an odd question. Perhaps she hoped that her regal grandmother would inform her that humans could live forever and that she would not have to worry about her Keyblade wielder's inevitable demise. Maybe she wanted Gran to tell her that so she would not have to worry about what might happen to him on land where she would not be able to save him as she had in the water.

The grandmother's gray brow rose suspiciously before she nodded.

"Yes. Humans must die as we do. Nothing is forever," she answered calmly and began spraying tiny pearls throughout Aqua's short tresses.

"But their lifespan is much shorter than ours. Some merpeople can live for three hundred years, but when we pass away we only return to the ocean that bore us. We become the sand on the ocean floor, the particles that float around us, and the foam on the rippling surface of the water. We do not have graves for those we love that have perished," the royal grandmother continued with dignity.

Aqua watched her Gran attentively while she proceeded to answer her grim question.

"We do not have immortal hearts and we will not live again. We are like the seaweed and the flowers that grown in your garden, once we have been detached from the nourishing ground we can flourish no more," Gran explained warmly and simply despite the bleak words that fell from her wrinkled lips.

Aqua's grandmother strung long, cascading pearls around her delicate, ivory neck

"Humans are different. They have a heart that lives forever. The heart lives after their bodies have returned to the earth and dissolved to dust. The heart rises up through the crisp, virtuous air beyond the shimmering sea of stars in their sky. Just as we rise out of the water to behold the majesty of their world, their earth, and their land, their hearts rise to an unknown and marvelous region the human's call Kingdom Hearts. But that is a region we shall never lay eyes upon," the gray-haired dowager clarified as she adjusted the pearls that hung from Aqua's neck.

"Why don't we have immortal hearts?" Aqua almost snapped, "I would willingly sacrifice my three hundred years if it meant I could be a human for just one day; to have hope that I could one day know the happiness of Kingdom Hearts."

Gran tenderly took Aqua's discontented face in her hands, "You must not think like that."

The sapphire mermaid sighed and her dazzling eyes fell.

"We are a million times happier down here than they ever could be up there. We are much better off than human beings are on land," the regal woman scoffed contemptibly.

Aqua wretched her face out of her grandmother's cold hands, "So I will die and I will become foam that forever sleeps upon the water's surface? I will helplessly and mindlessly float around for eternity. I will never again see beautiful sights like their sun, their moon, our waves, our gardens, or the words in my books. I would never hear laughter, music, the tides, or the singing of birds again. I would never laugh, love, smile, or know happiness ever again. Isn't there anyway someone like me could gain an immortal heart?" she pleaded and placed her hands over her transient heart.

"No," the old woman replied coldly, "Unless a man were to love you so much that he would give his life for you; and if his love was anchored solely to you, and if he promised to be true to you forever, then his heart would flow into your body and you would be able to share the future happiness of mankind with him. He would give a heart to you while still managing to maintain his own."

The vital organ in the young mermaid's chest began to palpitate irregularly with each word her grandmother uttered. Her eyes were wide and her mind was in a haze.

"But something like that can never happen," the regal lady quickly added, "Your fish's tail would only disgust humans. What we find to be so beautiful and glamorous would only turn a human's stomach. Up there it would be seen as a deformity. They would find your fins ugly for they do not know any better. They prefer their women to have two stout props, called legs, instead of a fish's tail."

Aqua sighed dejectedly as she gazed down at her tail. She always thought she had a lovely fish's tail. It looked as though it was made of precious, transparent gems. Her fish's tail was bright cobalt while her ruffled, billowing tail fin that mimicked sheer, silky satin was ice blue. Her scales were sleek and smooth. They were not bulky or cumbersome. It was an exquisite tail but it was still a tail and Terra would not find her tail alluring; he would want a maiden with lengthy columns to walk upon.

"Be happy, child," begged the elderly half human, "Enjoy your three hundred years as your fellow merfolk do. Three hundred years is plenty of time to live a fulfilling life of joy and happiness. After that we will gladly welcome the well-deserved rest. But tonight you are going to a court ball. Rise."

Reluctantly, Aqua floated off her cushioned seat and allowed her grandmother to wrap her unsightly tail with a net of sparkling diamonds and pearls. She hated the sheath and immediately began to pull at its unpleasant texture.

"Aqua. Stop," the dowager lightly chastised and swatted at Aqua's hands.

"But they hurt. I am going to be miserable if I wear this thing all night," Aqua complained and resisted the need to rip the contemptible covering from her form.

The old lady rolled her blue-gray eyes. Her granddaughter always complained of the ornaments and accessories that had been placed upon her since she was a child. Gran tried different kinds of physical decorations but all of them caused the tender girl some form of discomfort.

"Pride must suffer pain," the gray-haired mermaid replied matter of factly and secured the sheath around her once more, adjusting the imperfections Aqua's tugging had created.

Aqua caught a glimpse of herself in the dressing table's looking-glass. She did not care for all the glamour and splendor. The sapphire mermaid much preferred simple beauties and not the overbearing majesty she was forced to portray because of her royal blood.

"I must go and tend to the festivities and ensure everything is prepared for this evening. I shall see you later tonight, dear one," the dowager stated and patted her granddaughter's shoulder before swiftly exiting the ornate dressing room.

The mermaid knew she would have to follow her grandmother soon. She would be forced to attend the wearisome ball and she would be required to use her sagacity and her sharp tongue to impress her father's subjects. Aqua was admired for her wit and her way with words. She was known for her intelligence and her articulation. No one was as eloquent or as clever as she. The mermaid was insightful and silver-tongued.

The longer she waited in the empty dressing room the more she dreaded going. She grew more and more anxious. Soon she was once again thinking about the realm above her. Her grandmother's grim words echoed in her head. She couldn't forget about Terra and she couldn't ignore the void she felt in her chest. She couldn't forget the pain and the woe she felt knowing she didn't have a heart like his. The despairing thoughts were too much and she could take no more.

Feverishly and hectically, Aqua shook the pearls and gems out of her unique hair, yanked the string of pearls from her neck, and ripped the diamond and pearl studded sheath from her tail. Once all the glamour and haughty accessories were removed she snuck out of the palace. She crept between the marble columns and masterfully glided through the shadows undetected.

Aqua fled to her garden and sat amongst the dying flowers and wilted flora. Her tail coiled around her as she stared despairingly at her Keyblade as if it could somehow soothe her, but now even her Keyblade could not console her enduring loneliness and stubborn sorrow. In the distance she could hear her people's' happiness. She could hear the glee in their laughter and the delight in their words while she sat in her star-shaped flowerbed and wrestled with her insufferable grief and heartache.

Cerulean eyes peered up at the dull undersea sky. Terra was probably happy above. He probably swung his massive Keyblade with ease and effortlessly defended those that he cared about. All of her hopes and dreams rested within his unknowing hands. Hands that she wanted to hold and hands she wished would hold onto her in return. She would gladly place her life in those large, powerful hands. She would willingly trust him with her life and happiness. Aqua would eagerly place all of it in his capable hands.

At that moment she decided she would put forward anything and everything for him and an immortal heart. While the others carelessly danced and celebrated, she would go to the woman she was taught to fear the most. Aqua would go to the seawitch, for she was the only one that could guide and help her.

With sturdy resolve and determination, Aqua left the safety of her lifeless garden and journeyed along the unmarked path of deadly currents and stale maelstroms that would lead her to the foul enchantress. The mermaid had never traveled to this region of the sea before and she had never visited the sorceress before, but she knew where she resided because she was taught never to go there.

The domain surrounding the witch's lair was dead, barren, and tart. Flora did not grow in this part of the sea. The ground was made of dreary, gray sand that swirled around like soot. Never ending crevasses marred the desolate surface and sucked unsuspecting sea creatures into its wide, jagged mouth. To avoid being eaten alive by the gaping gorges Aqua had to swim as fast as she could. The canyons sucked her in like malnourished vortexes, they pulled at her hair and fins until she felt like her hide would be completely sucked off of her bones.

After managing to escape the clutches of the breathing chasms she had to rest before she ventured further into the unnatural territory. She held her quivering sides and tried to steady her erratic heartbeat. During the time she spent regaining her strength she realized that there was no marine life around her. It was as if even the smallest and biggest of fish were afraid to approach the seawitch's dominion. Over time, they had learned to avoid this part of the ocean.

Once her weary muscles stopped trembling and her strength returned she recommenced her journey to the seahag's den. The ocean floor spat black bubbles and salivated inky discharge that lazily traveled to the surface. The water became thicker and its texture mimicked that of swamp sludge. The unfriendly consistency of the surrounding liquid made it even harder for Aqua to swim. She clawed and slithered through the boggy grain like an elegant serpent for she could not swim like a fish in this kind of environment.

Bit by bit the sorceresses' grotto came into view. It slumbered within a swampy forest of mold and fungi. The forest was alive; half-animal half-plant, carnivorous but still absorbing nourishment through the gloomy marsh. Its menacing appearance was almost enough to make her turn back. Almost. It was almost enough to instill enough fear in her to twirl around and never venture to this corrupt domain again. Almost, but the thoughts of Terra and an immortal heart redeemed her courage and ushered her forward.

The malicious trees had vines of thorny tentacles and the flora had mouths with tiny barbed teeth. The vines' claws reached for her hair while the flowers extended off the ground and bit at her arms and tail fin. Aqua was instantly grateful that she did not have hair that cascaded to her tail fin for if she did she would be permanently trapped within the odious tree's vines. They would haul her up to its treetops and wrap its vines around her until the life was choked out of her. The spiky vines would wriggle into her ears and writhe down into her throat until she stilled forever.

Aqua tightly wrapped her arms around herself and desperately tried to avoid the canopy of death above her and the bed of ruination below her. The flowers screeched at her and gnashed their ragged teeth at her while the creepers above clawed at her skin and tried to savagely swaddle her into a grueling, unwavering snare.

Countless victims slept forever in the slimy canopy of tentacles above. They firmly held onto the bones of humans that had lost the cruel battle with the unforgiving sea. They clutched onto bizarre skeletons of animals that she had never seen before. Oars, ships, fish, chests, sharks, trinkets, and even the still decaying corpse of a mermaid rested within their tireless grip. The sight of the mermaid was enough to make her stomach lurch.

Eventually, she escaped the lethal forest of living flora and reached the witch's dwelling. Her domain was made out of the sturdy bones of humans, merfolk, animals, and sea creatures. Within the domicile of skeletons laid the sea witch.

The sorceress lay across her bone filled labyrinth. Her hair was long, green, and wriggled around her form like snakes. Skulls were scattered around her and gathered by her unusual tail fin while crabs and eels crawled and slithered in and out of the eye holes of the vacant skulls. Her fish's tail was the same shade of jade as her eyes and her hair. The tail was as wild and untamed as her hair. It was jagged, rough, and looked like an unusual plant with many jutting vines. Inky corals grew in her ears and coal-black algae gathered sporadically all over her body. Detrimental fins framed the outside of her pupil-less eyes and blood-red rubies were embedded on her forehead and traveled down the sides of her nose to her pale, olive cheeks. Vines similar to the ones in her forest spiraled around her arms and the bottom of her fish's tail.

Abnormally, she wallowed on the ground and strangled the serpents she held in her pallid hands. They did not bite at her as she choked them with her bare hands and cooed to them as if they were her children.

Before Aqua could speak the witch rose and observed Aqua with an unreadable expression on her face.

"I know what you want," the seawitch said flatly, "It is very stupid of you but I will help you and let you have your way because it will bring you even more unbearable sorrow, my pretty princess."

The witch smirked, flashing her gaping fangs, "It will amuse me to watch you suffer."

"So you want to get rid of your fish's tail, and you want two sturdy supports to walk upon instead. You want stiff beams so that the Keyblade wielder will fall in love with you and that you can obtain an immortal heart," the sorceress continued calmly before she succumbed to a laughing fit.

The seawitch rolled onto her back again and wallowed within her morbid bone collection as she cackled uncontrollably. Her laugh was shrill, disgusting, and so loud that the snakes in her claws trembled and fell limp.

Once she finished laughing she levitated off the bone ridden ground and slithered toward the immobile, emotionless mermaid that darkened her doorway.

"I will make a swill for you and you must swim to land with it tomorrow before the sun rises. You must sit down on the shore and drink every single drop of it. Your tail will split up the middle and it will transform into what humans call legs," the seawitch explained and Aqua silently nodded her understanding.

"However, this will cause you intense pain. It will feel as though you are being ripped in half. But do not fret. It is not all bad. All the humans will think that you are the prettiest little thing they ever laid eyes upon. You will retain your fluid, graceful movements. You will not lose your natural grace and you will float effortlessly upon their land. You will put human dancers to shame, but every step you take will be utter agony. It will feel as if you are walking along the razor-sharp tips of a thousand knives," the sorceress continued as she watched her snakes to weave in and out of her fingers.

"If you are willing to accept all of this and carry such a burden, I will help you," the enchantress concluded, her soulless eyes leaving her serpents so she could gaze at the undersea maiden with blue tresses.

"Y-yes. I-I will," Aqua regained the ability to use her voice but her vocal chords trembled uncontrollably, making her usually fluid vocalization shaky and faint.

"Are you sure? Think carefully. Once you take on their form you can never return to the shape you possess now. Once your legs split, they cannot rejoin; you will never be a mermaid again. You will never return to these depths. You cannot frolic with Xion, you cannot receive your grandmother's wisdom, nor can you grace the halls of your father's palace with your presence. You will never be able to do any of these things again," the seawitch heeded menacingly as her eyes narrowed.

Aqua's eyes fell and she held her head down as she tried to process everything. It was all happening so fast…

"And another thing, if you do not win the young man's love, if he would not give his life for you, if he does not learn to love you with all of his heart, then you will never obtain your precious, immortal heart," the enchantress ominously warned as she closed in on Aqua.

The sapphire mermaid backed away from her until she was cornered into a corner made of pure bone. The witch reached out and dug the long, jagged nail of her index finger into Aqua's chest, right over her heart. The blue half human's blood ran stale as the witch began to hex the organ that fluttered helplessly in her chest.

"The morning after he marries another your mortal heart will break and you will become foam that rests upon the apex of the cascading waves," the witch's finger glowed and Aqua could feel the curse seeping through her skin and into the vulnerable tissue of her vital organ. The willowy finger bore into her chest until it pricked the tender matter of her heart, finalizing the fatal hex.

The permanent seal of her undying commitment to the Keyblade wielder was engraved into her mortal heart and she could feel the vital organ growing weaker with each palpitation. Her mortal heart was now a ticking clock that counted down the seconds to her demise. With each thump Terra drew closer to wedding another woman and once he did, her heart would shatter and she would die.

"I understand," Aqua said confidently as the illusionary finger wriggled out of her violated chest. Despite the mounting fear and doubt she still managed to sound sure and composed.

"Brave little thing aren't you?" the witch scoffed and crossed her arms over her bare chest.

"Now that we have discussed the stipulations and constraints I must receive payment and do not expect me to ask for a bagatelle. Why would I demand a trivial possession of no importance?" she mused and levitated off the floor like a wraith.

"What do you want?" the half human with cobalt eyes asked skeptically, her blue brow rising.

It would be too easy for the seawitch to ask for some of her father's many treasures. Somehow Aqua knew the undersea sorceress would have no desire for material possessions like gold, diamonds, or pearls. The witch that hibernated amongst the bones of the dead would crave something much more bizarre.

"You are the most eloquent speaker in the deep. Your silver tongue captivates and charms all those that know you and you presume that you will be able to captivate the Keyblade wielder with it, but your silver tongue will no longer be able to aid you for you must give it to me. It is the finest thing you posses and I will take it in exchange for my potion," the seawitch was not asking for her tongue, they both knew Aqua no longer had a choice. Either Aqua would relent her tongue or the witch would wretch it from her mouth after she mercilessly slaughtered her.

"How will I acquire the undying love of a human without the ability to speak? They will think I am vapid and dull-witted," the sapphire mermaid whispered softly and rubbed her throat, enjoying the hum of her vocal chords while she still could.

Aqua detested the idea of being taken as a fool. She knew she was one of the most clever and brilliant maidens that swam in the ocean's depths. Not only was she articulate, she was quick-witted but if she gave the witch her tongue no one would ever know those things about her. Terra would never see the part of her that so many thought contained best qualities…but that was why the witch wanted her silver tongue, her tongue was what made her special, it was what so many found alluring, it was her charm and the seawitch would take it.

"You will still have your undeniable beauty, your supple grace, your expressive eyes of the purest sapphire; surely all of that will be enough to enchant a simple-minded human male. Without question, the daughter of the great sea-king will be able use her remaining charm to enslave a young man's heart," the sinister sorceress mused as she waved her hand dismissively.

The blue-haired mermaid wrapped her arms around herself and tightly closed her eyes.

"Awe, has the pretty little princess's courage abandoned her?" the seawitch teased bitterly.

"I didn't say that," Aqua countered in a low tone and shook her head back and forth.

"Then stick out your tongue so that I can cut it out of your mouth. Once I have received my payment I will make the potion for you," the harpy spat as her mouth wriggled in anticipation.

Without hesitation, Aqua opened her mouth for the wicked enchantress. With a smirk, the witch floated to the ground and began skimming through her bone collection until she discovered a halved jaw of a great white shark. She took the jaw like a dagger and mumbled an incantation over the jagged mandible. The already sharp teeth sharpened further and brought forth an unholy pea green glow.

The seawitch roughly wretched Aqua's tongue from her mouth and the mermaid with baby blue fins could instantly feel her entire mouth going numb. The sinister sorceress's mouth moved as she continued the abominable incantation. The silver tongue began to glow as it absorbed the spell. With her tongue pulled out as far as it could possibly, the witch held the shark's divided jaw over hear green head and in one swift moment brought the unorthodox cutting tool to Aqua's innocent tongue.

Aqua winced and waited for the pain that would occur from having her tongue severed from her mouth. She held her eyes tightly closed and felt the slight jerk as the shark's jaw ripped through the muscle in her mouth that allowed her to speak. The pain was sharp and shot through her entire mouth. Her teeth chattered and her lips quivered as her entire mouth panged, cramped, and throbbed.

Trembling ivory hands covered her mouth to try to hold in the massive amounts of blood that would surely surge from her damaged muzzle. Slowly, Aqua's eyes reopened and the pain ceased. Cerulean eyes went wide. She timidly reopened her mouth but blood didn't gush from her mouth. Bewildered and puzzled, she gazed at the witch as if to ask why she wasn't bleeding and why the pain had come to an abrupt halt.

To her complete shock, Aqua could feel a tongue inside her mouth but a glowing tongue coated in precious shiny grayish white metal also rested within the witch's dirty palm. Once the dreadful spell had been cast upon her tongue and once it had been amputated, it had _literally _turned into a silver tongue and another imitation tongue had sprouted in her mouth to take its place.

_What is happening?_ her mind cried for the question could no longer fall from her lips.

"You now have the counterfeit tongue of an aphasic; a mute. Your tongue is mine but the mute's tongue is yours. You cannot speak with it but it will keep you from bleeding to death before you reach the surface. It will also numb the pain of losing your own tongue. You are lucky that I am feeling merciful," the witch explained coldly, sounding far from merciful as she gazed at the precious token she had taken from the princess's mouth.

The immoral sorceress erected a cauldron of bones within the center of the room so that she could begin preparing the mystical potion. With the same cutting tool she used to cut out Aqua's physical and metaphysical tongue, she sliced open her hand and allowed her black blood to ooze into her cauldron. Her blood would make the potion sharp, potent, and precise so the mermaid's tail would be split for all time.

Silently, Aqua watched the witch make the malevolent concoction. Steam rose from the brew and formed monstrous shapes that scampered across the room. The shapes and specters were so frightening the mute mermaid could not stand to look upon them. The witch constantly and continually threw objects, artifacts, and many other things Aqua didn't recognize into the boiling pot. The brew hissed, moaned, and cried like miserable spirits. It bellowed like immoral beasts and fictional monsters that were not capable of existing.

When the seawitch stopped tending to the tonic, the noises stopped and the diabolical steam dispersed and harmlessly floated to the surface. Aqua peered into the pot and the mixture was as crystal clear as the purest water.

"Here. It is yours," the green-haired hag announced as she ushered the potion into a rounded vial. The tonic was so clear and pure that it softly glowed and glittered like angel's wings.

Aqua nodded, took the vial, and looked at the vicious witch as if to say thank you before she swiftly swam out of the abyss. The trees and flowers did not harm her, for they saw the loathsome potion in her hands. They recoiled and shriveled as they desperately tried to flee from the concoction and the mermaid that held it close to her heart.

The sapphire mermaid flew through the atrocious forest and the boggy marsh and finally soared over the deleterious chasms that no longer tried to swallow her whole for even they feared the witch's brew.

King Eraqus's palace was as silent as she was. The luminous lights of green, yellow, pink, and purple that brightened the castle's extravagant halls were extinguished. The ball had ended. The palace and all those within it were asleep. Aqua couldn't enter the palace nor could she wake those that she cared for. The sapphire mermaid would let them slumber peacefully within the magnificent walls because he was mute and she had made the decision to leave them forever.

Her cursed heart felt that it would break preemptively. Aqua was miserable in this world but that did not mean that she did not love her family or her friends. She would miss them all terribly but she knew that she couldn't stay in this world with them. Her misery was contagious and she didn't wish it upon any of her jovial friends. She wouldn't wish her woeful existence in the world below upon anyone. It would be better for everyone if she left.

Before she rose to the surface she went to each of her friend's gardens and even to her grandmother's flowerbed. The mute half human took a flower from each one so that she might always have a piece of them with her. Once she made a bouquet of their flora, Aqua gazed at the palace once more and ascended through the gloomy, midnight waters.

When Aqua reached Terra's castle the sun had not risen but she knew she was running out of time. The sun would rise soon and she needed to drink the potion before it did. Hurriedly, Aqua swam up the streams and channels that led to the citadel. She rapidly swam to the steps of flawless marble that descended into the water. They were the same steps that Terra frequented.

Carefully, Aqua crawled out of the water and onto the marble steps. She tenderly placed her bouquet on the steps and shifted upon the steps as she tried to sit comfortably upon their frigid surface. The steps were bitterly cold and stung her fins when she sat upon them. The moon was full and bright. It offered a luminance that would almost make the sun jealous.

Aqua held the potion tightly in her porcelain hands while the potion glowed almost as brightly as the moon against her translucent skin. She watched it bubble and simmer within the vial and she started to have second thoughts. Aqua wouldn't be able to tell her family what happened but she could still go back to the palace. They would welcome her and maybe she could do as her grandmother suggested. Maybe she could learn to be happy with her three hundred years…

The mermaid could return to her home but she suddenly remembered the hex upon the organ that faintly drummed in her chest. She brought her fingertips to her chest as she thought of the curse upon her heart. Thinking of the hex made her think of Terra and her commitment to him. Aqua could return to her palace but she knew she wouldn't truly be happy there. Deep down she knew that the only things that could ever make her completely happy would be life on the land, an immortal heart, and Terra. A life without any of those things would be empty and she didn't want an empty life when she was so close to the life she longed for.

Cobalt orbs closed tightly and Aqua began to think of Terra and how much she wanted to be with him and how badly she wanted an immortal heart…the heart he would give her.

The cork popped off the top of the glass vial but she couldn't think of the potion or the overwhelming pain she would surely endure once she drank it. She couldn't think of the inevitable agony but she could think of Terra. Aqua thought of his eyes, his warm touch, and his powerful voice as she brought the vial to her lips.

After Aqua managed to calm her sizzling nerves, she held her head back, tilted the vial upward, and let the blindingly white fluid fill her mouth.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Again I would like to remind everyone that this is not Disney's The Little Mermaid (obviously). Because the movies is based on the Hans Christian Anderson story there will be similarities of course but I am wanting to point out this isn't based on the Disney movie. It is based on the original Hans Christian Anderson story and it is going to be darker and more mature at times. Not many people know that the original story of The Little Mermaid is not a happy one. When I was little I found the book in the library and begged my mom to check it out for me. So we took it home and read it and…needless to say it wasn't what I expected, but my story won't be exactly like that one! Anyway! Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do now own Kingdom Hearts or Hans Christian Anderson's The Little Mermaid in any way, shape, or form. I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The tonic did not have a taste. It cascaded over her tongue and effortlessly slithered down her throat like the eels and snakes in the seawitch's den. After the first gulp, Aqua began to feel the ripping of her tail fin. The tearing started at the bottom and inched up her tail with each swallow. The invisible blade sawed through her at an agonizingly slow pace until she drank the whole potion just as the sorceress had commanded. Once she drank the final drop, the pain became too much. Her head spun and her vision muddled. The torment intensified until she had no choice but to let it conquer her. Aqua closed her eyes and let unconsciousness take her in order to put an end to the overwhelming pain.

The blinding sun rose and the gulls began to call. The flowing waves crashed onto the marble steps and the mist from the tides caused her body to twitch but she couldn't regain consciousness. Aqua could almost feel something on her. Her body could feel leathery fabric being draped over it. The unusual, foreign texture on her delicate skin caused her to jolt awake.

Cerulean eyes ripped open only to quickly reclose as the sun violated them.

"I'm sorry," a strong, male voice apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Gradually, her dazzling eyes reopened and fluttered as they adjusted to the daunting daylight. How long had she been unconscious? Aqua blinked away the brightness and her eyes focused on the form towering over her. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw the form had brown hair and dark blue eyes. The features became more and more pronounced until she recognized _him. _

The male with chocolate-brown hair gave a small grin as his armor cruelly reflected the suns rays. Realization hit hard when she noticed his body adorned in armor. Aqua suddenly remembered she was not wearing any clothing and it suddenly became humiliatingly clear why the leather fabric had been placed over her.

Aqua's face heated but she didn't recognize the sensation. Her blood had never been warm enough to cause her to blush before. Had the seawitch's brew given her warm blood as well? Was the swill strong enough to make her cold blood warm? Had it actually turned her into a human? Was the form she had taken that graphic? How human was she?

Genuinely frightened and a bit hysterical, sat up and peered down at her tail. The maiden held the cape to her bare form and peeled the cloak off her tail but her tail was gone. Underneath the shadowy, leather shawl was a pretty pair of porcelain legs and dainty feet, the prettiest little appendages any woman could ever hope for. Aqua wiggled her toes and she felt a sharp pain similar to the one she felt when she drank the potion. She wasn't even standing yet and she was already feeling the discomfort the witch had warned her of.

"Are you hurt?" Terra asked softly when he saw her wince after she wriggled her toes.

The foreign heat graced her cheeks once more when he spoke to her. She was still very embarrassed that he had found her unclothed, but she was glad that he was chivalrous enough to cover her with what she assumed was his cape.

Aqua shook her head back and forth and desperately tried to will the heat in her cheeks away.

"Where did you come from?" he inquired and slowly helped her sit upright, his large hand placed between her shoulder blades.

The girl exhaled harshly and shook her head again. Aqua felt like a fool. She had never been this embarrassed in her life, she wanted to look at him but she was too ashamed to.

"Don't want to talk about it, huh?" Terra said kindly as he rubbed her exposed back compassionately, "Can you tell me your name then?"

Aqua gazed up at him tenderly with sparkling sorrow filled eyes but she did not speak, she could not speak.

Terra's brow furrowed in confusion.

Aqua gripped her throat and shook her head.

"You can't talk?" the young man asked and his brow straightened with understanding.

Cobalt orbs fell to the shining, marble steps and the mermaid shook her head again. It hurt to admit that she was mute, it hurt more than she ever though it would. Somehow, confessing to Terra made it traumatically irrefutable that she would never speak again.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt?" he asked again while he rubbed her bare shoulders, trying to comfort her.

Aqua smiled at him and nodded.

"I think I should take you to the infirmary anyway…" the Keyblade master stated and stood so he could help her up.

_Oh no. _

The sapphire mermaid was eager to walk and stand for the first time but she also knew doing so would cause her pain, just wiggling her toes had caused her feet to sting.

The kind warrior held his hand out for her. Aqua blew her bangs out of her face and secured the cape around her body. She took another deep breath before she shifted so she could place one of her feet on the marble ground. The marble was cool but it felt like jagged glass was going to pierce her feet to bits once she put weight on them. One ivory hand held the cape firmly around her bust and she gave her other appendage to Terra. His hand wrapped firmly around hers and he began pulling her to her feet.

The blue-haired girl's breathing quickened as she slowly rose to her feet. Timidly, she placed one foot on the ground. It hurt, needles were savagely poking and prodding at the sensitive flesh of her new feet but it was bearable. Her foot flattened against the floor and she brought her other leg out in front of her so she could stand on it as well. Once both her feet were properly on the ground the pain was too much. Needles turned into shape knives and her knees gave, if she had a tongue would have wailed.

"Whoa!" Terra swiftly looped his arms under hers and warily brought her to his chest to keep her from falling to the ground.

"Yeah, we are definitely going to the infirmary," he announced as he swept his arm under the crook of her knees and lifted her up bridal style.

Terra carefully shifted the girl in his arms and allowed her to meld against his chest. Aqua was weak but she was pretty sure she could walk if she tried…the pain was just more intense than she had expected, but she didn't really mind Terra carrying her...

_It's actually…nice, _she thought as she impulsively nestled against him.

"Comfortable?" the man with royal blue eyes questioned gallantly and Aqua nodded against his trunk.

Although she was thoroughly enjoying being in Terra's arms, the mermaid wanted to tell him that she could probably walk, that he didn't have to carry her, that she would be ok eventually, and that there was no cure for her ailment but she couldn't.

"Do you remember what happened to you? Where you are from? Anything?" he questioned her again with vast amounts of concern while he took long strides up the marble steps that led back to the palace.

Aqua knew he was asking more out of worry than out of curiosity. He wanted to know so he could help her, but she couldn't tell him so she simply shrugged.

"Too many questions?" Terra asked but it was more of a statement than a question.

Not sure how she should respond, Aqua chose to just smile at him.

"Did someone hurt you?" he continued, taking on a stern tone.

The young woman in his arms shook her head back and forth.

_Well…kind of but I wouldn't really say the seawitch__** hurt**__ me…_

Terra chuckled, "You know this would be a lot easier if you could talk."

_Yeah. It would be. I'm sorry._

Aqua instantly became more self-conscious. This might be harder than she thought. Terra was already becoming annoyed with her mutism.

Unable to do anything else, Aqua smiled and nodded that she agreed.

The Keyblade master marched them to the colossal dual doors that led to the massive castle of gold and chains. Two bulking men guarded the door. One with short curly hair and one with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail and aggressive sideburns along his powerful jaw.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the training field, Terra?" the larger guard with crimson hair asked as they approached.

"Yes, but…something came up," Terra implied as his eyes darted down to the scantily clad girl in his armored arms.

Aqua was blushing again and she used Terra's cape to hide her face.

"Am I seeing things, Aeleus?" the black-haired man asked in disbelief and he too surveyed the ethereal girl.

"Look, I really don't have time for this. Just let me in I have to take her to the infirmary," Terra grumbled impatiently.

"Is she hurt?" Aeleus questioned, his thick, bushy brow creasing.

"I don't know. That is why I am trying to get inside," Terra answered while Aqua peeked over the shawl she was using to shield herself.

"Alright," Aeleus relented, "Help me with the doors, Dilan."

Dilan nodded and helped Aeleus open the massive doors for them. Once inside, Terra took her though an extravagant lobby of alabaster walls and gold trim. The floor was coated in circular designs of ultramarine and silver.

"Terra!" a gravely voice called and Aqua could feel Terra's entire body tense.

"What now," the male Keyblade master huffed under his breath.

The cerulean maiden peered up at him.

'_What's wrong?' _her expressive eyes asked.

"Don't ask," he replied softly but curiosity got the best of her and she gazed over his bronze shoulder anyway.

Another human advancing toward them, he was older with dark skin, a gray goatee, and yellow-orange eyes. Aqua had never seen eyes that color before, they frightened her a bit and she instantly shrank behind Terra's shoulder.

The elderly human lurched toward them, his hands woven behind his bowed back as he closed in on them.

"What is the meaning of this? You should be out in the training field with the others. I should go tell Ansem the Wise this instant! You know better than to—" the man with menacing yellow-orange eyes' scolding broke off the instant he saw the pair of baby blue eyes peaking over Terra's shoulder at him.

Slowly and reluctantly, the young male turned to show the aged man the reason he wasn't on the training ground with the others. Yellow-orange eyes widened at the sight of the aquamarine girl wrapped in a cape that was draped over Terra's powerful arms.

"What is that?" the older man hissed in bewilderment as he pointed a withered finger at the maiden Terra held protectively.

"I-I found her on the steps by the ocean, Master Xehanort," the young man with midnight blue eyes confessed.

"Like…_that?_" Xehanort croaked in response, referring to Aqua's less than modest apparel.

"Yes," Terra replied while Aqua's eyes darted back and forth between the two men.

"Who are you?" the frightening man spat and took at step toward the mermaid.

This man made her nervous and she was pretty sure even if she did still have the ability to speak she wouldn't have been able to.

"I don't think she can speak," Terra explained for her.

"Is that true? Are you dumb?" the elderly man rasped, his permanent scowl deepening.

Meekly, the blue-haired female nodded. She hated admitting she had lost the ability to speak.

"Where is she from? How did she get here? Who even is she?" Xehanort's questions boomed off the towering castle walls.

"I don't know, but I do know she is having trouble walking. I think she might be hurt so I wanted to take her to Aerith," Terra stated calmly and bobbed his head in the direction of the winding stairway ahead of them.

"Hurry up and take her. The quicker she recovers the quicker we can get rid of her. This esteemed castle no place for a lamentable foundling," the elderly master hissed and glared at the azure intruder.

_Foundling?! _

"It would disgrace King Ansem if word got out that we were taking peasants in off the streets," Xehanort condemned as he continued to eye the interloper, "Inferior peasants from all over will be on our doorstep begging for a place to in the royal household if they find out we are taking in outcasts."

"I'm going to take her to the infirmary now," the bronze warrior announced stoically and turned to make his way to the infirmary.

"I shall inform his majesty of the infiltrator so we can decide what needs to be done with her," Xehanort announced as Terra continued to walk through the foyer of gold and vibrant, multicolored stain glass.

"I'm sorry about that. Xehanort is our King's most trusted advisor and he can be a bit…_much _sometimes," Terra struggled to find the right words to describe the zealous counselor.

As Aqua was carried down the halls she realized she had never seen so much gold, marble, and silver in her life. Every inch of this castle was plastered in precious metals, sparkling mirrors, and shimmering chandeliers of priceless crystal. The soaring, concave ceilings were covered in ancient, abstract murals while the corridors were lined with lifelike statues of gold and marble. Fountains that spat sparkling jets into the glass rotunda of the ceilings were scattered throughout the vacant foyers and saloons. Everything was an absolute pleasure to look at. Aqua's palace was luxurious and extravagant as well but it wasn't anything like this.

Terra jiggled the handle of one of the doors loose and used his back to open the door.

"Aerith?" he called as he pulled them into the infirmary, "Are you in here?"

"Over here!" a delicate voice sounded from deeper within the bright institution.

Oversized window's lined the walls and many identical beds were scattered throughout the chamber. A radiant young woman with emerald eyes and chestnut hair that was woven into a braid that traveled down to her hips pulled back a bleached curtain that surrounded one of the beds and approached them. Her body was adorned in a pale pink dress that mimicked a corset at the top and fanned out over her hips at the bottom. Thin straps clung to her bare shoulders instead of sleeves. A white apron was wrapped around her waist while a black band wound around her neck and created a bow like necklace.

"Oh!" she cried in astonishment when she saw the girl Terra was carrying.

"Who is this?" Aerith asked sweetly as she lifted the bottom of her dress and strolled toward them.

"Um…I'm not sure," Terra rambled nervously, "I just found her out on the steps by the ocean."

"Is she hurt?" the green-eyed girl inquired and smiled warmly at Aqua.

"She says she isn't but she can't speak or walk. I think she might even have amnesia," the young Keyblade master divulged.

Aerith nodded her understanding, "Sit her on the bed and I will examine her."

Tenderly, Terra sat Aqua on one of the infirmary beds. Aqua had to admit she liked him better this way. She liked him animated instead of lying lifelessly on a beach.

Aerith stood over her and her hands began to glow causing Aqua to flinch.

"It's ok," Terra assured her from the his position at the foot of the bed, "Aerith is our healer. She is very nice. She isn't like Xehanort."

It was a vague explanation but the anxious girl nodded nervously and sat still for Aerith. Aerith's hands called forth a green glow and she ran her hand over Aqua's bare legs. Instinctively, Aqua jerked. Her feet and legs were very sensitive.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Aerith quickly apologized, "Do they hurt?"

Aqua pinched her fingers together, signaling that they only hurt a little.

Aerith's hands massaged a Cure spell into Aqua's legs and it actually numbed the pain a bit. The sapphire mermaid could still feel the dull prickling when she touched her but the spell Aerith used did lessen the discomfort.

Gran had told her of some humans being able to summon powerful magics but she had never actually witness it! It was amazing; Aerith's hands illuminated and glistened the most beautiful shades of yellow and green as they wandered over Aqua's legs. Aerith's magic wasn't like the sea witch's…

"Odd. I don't feel anything wrong with your legs. I don't feel any strains, sprains, or broken bones. So whatever your feeling will probably go away after a bit," the young healer declared and rubbed Aqua's legs a bit more.

Once Aerith was finished with Aqua's legs she moved to her head, "May I?"

The mute young woman nodded and smiled for Aerith to continue.

Aeirth placed both of her hands on each side of Aqua's head and lightly massaged her temples with her index fingers as she searched for nonexistent injuries. When Aeirth couldn't discover any head injuries, she sighed and placed one hand on Aqua's back and another on her chest. Aqua assumed she was listening to her heartbeat.

"How long have you been a mute?" the healer with unique chestnut colored hair inquired as she moved in front of Aqua and motioned for her to open her mouth.

The mermaid shrugged and repressed a shiver as she remembered the last time someone coaxed her into opening her mouth. Despite her unpleasant memory, she opened her mouth for Aerith.

The girl with emerald eyes did her best to examine her throat and tongue, "I don't see anything physically wrong with her. She has a slight heart murmur but that is probably something she had before her little…_incident."_

_A heart murmur...is she talking about the curse that witch put on me? You mean you can actually hear **it**, _Aqua's mind panicked as she placed her hand over her the hexed organ in her chest.

"But it was like she couldn't walk. She tried to stand and her legs gave. That was why I carried her here," Terra argued and crossed his arms as he skeptically stared at the girl on the bed that was wearing his cape as some form of dress.

Aqua only smiled shyly at him when she noticed the odd look he was giving her.

"Did you give her a chance to try again?" Aerith asked in a sing-song voice and tapped the armor that coated his chest.

"No…" the earthen male confessed, his navy eyes falling to the floor.

"Shock and trauma can cause the body to do unusual things. She should be fine once she recovers from whatever it is that happened to her," the young woman with chestnut hair explained optimistically.

"Will she recover the ability to speak?" Terra asked and gave Aqua a quick glance.

"I see no reason why not but mutism is a weird thing. It depends on if it was caused by trauma or if it was caused by damage to her vocal chords, throat, lungs, or tongue," Aerith explained as she examined the strange visitor as well.

The Keyblade master nodded and sat next to Aqua on the bed. He kept surveying her until Aqua finally mouthed _'what?'_

"I'm sorry…I just have this weird feeling that I have seen you before I just can't figure out…" Terra raved as he tilted his head and squinted his dark eyes.

"I want to see her! I want to see her!" an excited voice rang outside the infirmary door.

"Kairi! Slow down!" another female voice cried as a young woman with brilliant red hair burst into the room.

The sudden noises caused Aqua to jump.

Terra placed a hand on top of hers and whispered, "You're ok."

"Oh, the servants were right!" the redheaded girl cried when she saw Aqua, "She is beautiful!"

"Isn't she, Namine?" the maiden with scarlet locks inquired as another girl almost identical to the redhead meekly entered the room. The only difference Aqua could see in the first girl from the second was that the second had golden tresses instead of red ones. The blonde was calmer than the redhead and tenderly held a sketch pad in her slender, milky arms.

Namine nodded as a third woman with blackened tresses barreled in behind them.

"Don't you think she is pretty, Tifa?" the redhead asked the woman with lengthy raven locks and big brown eyes.

"Yes, she is lovely your majesty," Tifa replied breathlessly, tired from chasing the almost identical girls down the limitless hallways.

Aqua noticed the tone and feeling between Tifa and the two girls. Tifa was obviously one of their ladies in waiting. Aqua recognized the relationship almost instantly for she was forced to have many of them back home. Honestly, Aqua only wanted Xion to be her faithful and loyal companion but Gran insisted she have a whole regal flock to tend to her wants and needs.

"Word travels fast here," Aerith whispered into Aqua's ear, "You will get use to it."

"Good morning, your majesties," Terra greeted formerly as he stood and bowed to the girls.

"Good morning, Terra!" the crimson princess responded cheerfully and walked to the infirmary bed Aqua rested upon.

"Good morning," Namine addressed Terra coolly with a small smile, her blue eyes following her twin across the room.

"Tifa, look! She is like a real life mermaid!" the scarlet female cried excitedly and Aqua blanched.

Instinctively, Aqua gazed down at her lower half to make sure that her legs were still there and that her tail hadn't somehow grown back. Relief swept over her when she saw that her ivory legs were still accounted for.

"Hi!" the lively girl continued and took Terra's place next to the blue haired stranger, "My name is Kairi. And the quiet one with blonde hair is my twin, Namine. What is your name?"

"She can't speak, your grace," Aerith divulged and Kairi's radiant smile fell.

"You can't talk?" the princess asked sincerely yet solemnly. She looked disappointed.

Aqua shook her head but she smiled to show them that her not her voice was something that they should dwell on. She didn't want them to think she was bitter or upset about being mute. Yes, Aqua wasn't crazy about not being able to speak anymore and it was a major adjustment, but having legs and interacting with humans was proving to be a bigger adjustment.

"Can you write?" Namine asked as she took a step toward the maiden with blue hair.

The mermaid's face was heating again. This was so embarrassing. Not only was she mute, but she couldn't do the simple things most humans did. In the underworld, reading and writing were not necessary or a part of their daily life or even their culture.

Meekly, Aqua shook her head back and forth. Again.

"Then how will we know your name?" Kairi inquired apprehensively.

Aqua held her smile and shrugged, trying to portray that she didn't mind and that they could do as they pleased.

"You don't need to know her name," Xehanort barked as he slithered into the infirmary, "We are sending her back where she came from immediately."

A regal man entered the room behind Xehanort and everyone and except Aqua and the twins stood, bowed, or curtsied. Instantly, Aqua realized this was the King Xehanort had mentioned earlier.

Understanding the importance of royalty and rank, Aqua wanted to show her respect and bow to the king as well but she wasn't sure if she would be able to do so properly with her new legs. To avoid falling and making a fool of herself in front of the ruler, Aqua held her place on the bed but she inclined her head in submission.

The king wore a long crimson cape with golden trim. A segmented piece of charcoal armor was placed over his chest and abdomen likely to keep him safe from assassination attempts. Underneath the protective covering he wore a long black cloak that flowed to his feet and it was also outlined in gold. Finally, he wore a brown belt with three pouches that descended diagonally across his hip. His eyes were orange and the hair that traveled down the back of his neck was as golden as the hair on his jaw.

"That is her, your majesty," Xehanort declared and pointed to the girl wrapped in a leather cape.

"Where are you from, child?" the monarch's voice boomed as he marched toward the trespasser.

"She cannot speak, my lord," Terra explained for her.

"Namine, offer her your sketch pad," King Ansem instructed bluntly.

"She is illiterate, father," Namine replied, causing the ruler to grimace.

"Well, that does complicate things now doesn't it," the monarch said dejectedly but smiled at Aqua.

The mermaid shrugged playfully and returned his smile. Her exuberant behavior caused the King to chuckle a little.

"Tifa, tell one of the servants to bring us my maps so that she can inform us of where she is from," Ansem cast his gaze back to the strange maiden, "Once we figure out where you are from I will make the proper arrangements for you. Do not fret, I will ensure that you are able to return to your loved ones."

They didn't understand, not that she really expected them to. How could she tell them that she couldn't go home? That it was impossible for her to do so and that she had nowhere else to go. Aqua inwardly cursed the witch for taking her tongue out of spite. The witch knew that this would happen and Aqua just knew she was thoroughly enjoying watching her squirm.

The mute female held her hands up defensively and began aggressively shaking her head back and forth.

"What is it?" Kairi asked sweetly and leaned toward the blue girl so she could pay closer attention to her.

Aqua blew her hair out of her face in vexation causing the twins to giggle and Terra to smile.

After taking a deep breath, the azure maiden shook her head again.

"You don't want to return to your home?" Terra asked suspiciously, his smile fading and his brown brow creasing.

Aqua looked directly into Terra's eyes and shook her head back and forth.

"Maybe…maybe she can't go home," Tifa mentioned as she thought aloud and Aqua feverishly bobbed her head in approval.

"Father, we can't send her away. What if she has nowhere else to go?" Namine sympathized and placed a dainty hand on the king's arm.

"Let her stay, Father!" Kairi pleaded, "We don't know what happened to her. She could have been in some awful accident. What if she was in a shipwreck like you and Terra? If it weren't for the kindness of others Terra wouldn't be here right now!"

Kairi's statement made Aqua's heart ache and caused her to sigh heavily. She knew it was selfish of her to want credit for saving Terra's life when she had willingly given him to the maiden on the beach but she couldn't help it, she didn't like the fact that Kairi was crediting that maiden with saving Terra's life when it had actually been she that had saved his life. The other maiden simply discovered him. She didn't save him from drowning, she wasn't the one that held his head above water so he could breathe, she wasn't the one that begged him to live and spoke tenderly to him as he wrestled with death, and she wasn't the one that took him to safety.

Aqua almost wanted to huff and pout like the princess she was but she chose against it, pouting and huffing had never been her style.

"There are pirates in the seas surrounding our kingdom…" Aerith grimly reminded everyone, "Terra _did _find her unclothed with the inability to walk and speak…"

Aqua didn't like what Aerith was suggesting but she couldn't exactly dispute it. While chewing her bottom lip she decided it would be best to let them think what they wanted…even if it meant Terra would form the opinion that she was damaged goods. He would probably observe her as a violated peasant that had been used and disposed of by marauders…but she couldn't deny it, even if she could what would she tell them? She couldn't exactly say that she was a mermaid that wanted an immortal heart and Terra's love so badly that she had gone to a seawitch to obtain a brew that would give her legs.

_I bet the seawitch is really getting a kick out of this…_

"Oh you poor thing!" Kairi cried and took hold of one of Aqua's dainty hands. The redheaded princess held Aqua's soft hand to her chest sympathetically.

_It is better this way. It is better this way, _the mermaid's head chanted like mantra, _They can't know the truth. Let them think what they want. It will be more believable that way. It will be easier if you just go along with it…no matter how degrading it is…_

It was becoming painfully clear that Aqua's life as an artificial human would be completely different from her life as a mermaid. In the ocean she was a refined, articulate princess but on land she would be a mute, defiled peasant.

"Father, you have to let her stay. At least until she recovers," Namine concurred and watched Aqua with troubled eyes.

The sovereign sighed and glanced back at his trusted advisor, "I cannot refuse them both."

Xehanort scowled, "Very well. But I must suggest that we at least_ try_ to keep the nature of this humiliating incident under wraps. No one needs to know that we are harboring a dishonored foundling."

_I am not a dishonored foundling…_

"It shall stay within these walls. No one need know of her dubious past. If anyone asks, Terra found her and we are merely nursing her back to health. That is all anyone needs to know," Ansem the Wise complied to his daughters' demands.

"Thank you, Papa!" Kairi cried and hugged her father.

"Tifa, will you help the twins find something respectable for her to wear? She cannot roam these halls dressed in…a cape?" the king inquired as he tried to determine the origin of Aqua's bizarre attire.

Terra and Aqua both blushed.

"Yes, your majesty," Tifa replied with a bow, "I will see to it at once."

"Enjoy your stay, my lady," Ansem addressed Aqua and she bowed her head in response.

"I expect to see you all at dinner," he added before turning to leave.

"Father, may…our visitor join us?" Namine asked before the King could fully leave the room.

King Ansem glanced over his shoulder and examined the mermaid momentarily, "I see no reason why not."

Namine and Kairi exchanged glances and smiled.

"Now you must excuse me. I have work to do," the monarch stated as he exited the infirmary.

"Our royal household and Ansem's reign have an image to uphold and I will not have it spoiled by a waif," Xehanort whispered harshly to Aqua before he too exited the institution.

Once Xehanort's back was turned, Aqua stuck her tongue out at the cruel man.

Kairi tittered uncontrollably and Namine used her sketch pad to hide her smile.

"Expressive, little thing isn't she," Tifa chuckled and folded her arms.

"I suppose she would have to be considering she cannot speak," Aerith said with a shrug.

Aqua secured Terra's cape around her body and shifted on the bed so that her vulnerable feet hovered over the hazardous ground. Automatically, Terra rushed to her side and offered her his hand but Aqua was determined to do this on her own. She shook her head no and held her hand up to halt his advance.

"Are you sure?" Terra asked considerately while still leaving his hand out for her in case she decided to take it.

The azure maiden nodded and grinned at him.

After taking a deep breath, Aqua planted her feet on the ground and stood. It was just as the witch said it would be; utter agony. Her legs quivered and begged to buckle from the intense and sudden pain. Aqua had managed to stand but it was torture to do so. She was standing upon the unforgiving tips of a thousand needles but she bore it willingly.

With a heavy sigh, the mermaid adjusted her posture and stood upright with poise and dignity. The longer she stood the deeper the needles delved into the bottoms of her feet. Aqua knew she would eventually grow accustomed to the pain and would be able to accept it with time but at that moment, all she wanted to do was scream in anguish and fall back onto the bed.

"Do you think you can walk to our chamber?" Kairi questioned once Aqua appeared to be stable.

A faux smile graced Aqua's lips as she bobbed her head.

"Terra, I think you should come with us in case she can't," Namine suggested as she watched Aqua's weary expression and trembling legs.

"I had planned on it," Terra responded and placed a hand on Aqua's back to steady her.

"Just follow us," Kairi announced and skipped out of the room.

To everyone's complete shock, when Aqua followed her steps were light and nimble. They watched in awe as she moved with graceful swaying movements. She did not limp or stagger; she was light-footed and fluid despite the intense, unbearable pain that surged though her tender feet. Aqua just knew they were bleeding. She even looked back to make sure she wasn't leaving a trail of bloody footprints in behind her.

Aqua climbed carpeted steps, waltzed over marble floors, and strolled over sleek wooden flooring, but the only texture she felt was the bitter slicing of the soles of her feet. After she ascended yet another curved stairwell, she could take no more. Aqua leaned against the nearest wall but the pain didn't cease. Her ivory hand found Terra's arm to let him know she was struggling.

"Hey!" the warrior called to Namine and Kairi, "She needs a minute."

_I need more than a minute. _

Aqua helplessly shifted on her feet but she knew her only source of relief would be if she got off them all together. Gracefully, the mermaid slid down the wall and detached her suffering feet from the barbed floor. When Aqua's hands touched the smooth, shiny flooring she realized how different the texture felt against her hands. Her feet screamed that the floor was made of brutal, jagged spikes but her hands told her that it was gentle, sleek crystalline limestone.

Apprehensively, Aqua began to massage her aching feet but the ministrations did little for her overwhelming discomfort.

_Nothing is going to help this…I am just going to have to learn to deal with it. _

The cerulean maiden held her head down and shook her head dejectedly. Accepting defeat she rose to her feet again, this time not expecting the pain to subside or lessen. As expected, the pain was still very present and the only thing that could remedy it would be time and endurance, but at that moment she had neither.

Reluctant sapphire eyes traveled to Terra's face. He watched her attentively with a worried look on his face. Knowing her only salvation would be to get off her feet completely, Aqua held her arms out for him. Understanding her silent plea, Terra let her loop her arms around his tanned neck before he bent down in order to pick her up bridal style.

'_Thank you,' _she mouthed and rested her head on his shoulder as relief finally found her. The cool air licked her bare, butchered feet and caressed the invisible wounds the illusionary spikes had created.

"You're welcome," Terra responded tenderly and brought her closer to his chest so he could properly support her.

Finally, they were able to reach the twins' enormous joined bedrooms. The rooms were identical, much like the twins themselves except the rooms differed in color. Kairi's room was pink, while Naminé's was white. Both rooms had gargantuan canopy beds and Aqua was sure all of her ladies in waiting back home could fill just one of the beds. The rooms had flawless mirrors that almost covered the entire wall they were placed upon. Dainty rounded tables sat within the rooms where the girls and their visitors could draw, play cards, or eat. Aqua also noticed a piano was in Kairi's room while a harp was placed in Namine's.

Terra followed the twins through Namine's quarters and walked through the oversized doorway that joined the two rooms. Once they reached Kairi's chamber, the male Keyblade master walked Aqua to Kairi's rosy bed and delicately set her upon it flaxen surface as if she were a precious china doll that would break if he were to rough with her.

Aqua placed her hand on his warm cheek and compelled him to look at her, _'I won't break." _

Terra intently watched her lips as she mouthed the words she could not speak. Aqua couldn't help but notice that he was the only person that did so. It seemed like he paid a bit more attention to her than most. While the others merely waited for her to nod or do another expressive action, Terra would still look at her as if he still expected her to miraculously speak. Because of this Aqua would still try to talk even though her words were soundless.

"I-I know that, I just…I just don't want to hurt you," he explained and she could feel his face heating against her palm.

"_You won't_," she mouthed slowly and shook her head subtly.

Terra chuckled, "I'll try not to."

Unwillingly, Aqua removed her hand from his face. Being mute actually had its advantages. It allowed her to get away with more. Normally, she wouldn't have ever been that bold to touch someone like that but because she was mute, she could get away with it. She knew Terra wouldn't think anything of it unless the connection lasted too long, but as long as she kept it brief he would think that she was simply trying to communicate.

It was not long before the twins began blanketing Aqua with dresses. If she didn't like a dress she would make funny faces or stick her tongue out at the garment to amuse the young girls. Aqua sifted through the endless hoards of attire until she found a glamorous, navy blue dress. The indigo dress caught her attention and she held the dress out for the matching girls' to observe.

"Do you like this one?" Namine asked and walked across the room to retrieve the lovely navy-blue dress.

Aqua smiled and nodded, everyone was already learning to ask her yes or no questions.

The dress she chose was lovely; it was even in her favorite color. The dress was very tight at the bust with lace at tightened its upper portion traveling up the center of the dress. Its sleeves were short and would latch onto tiny segments of her shoulders. The garment billowed at the bottom and parted in the center to reveal a lacy white fabric underneath.

"This one is Tifa's but she won't mind," Namine explained as she inspected the dress.

"You and Tifa are closer to the same age but you are a bit smaller than she is…we can call a seamstress to make the proper adjustments if the dress is still too tight after we lace it up," Kairi clarified and squinted her eyes as she examined Aqua's physique.

Nodding again, Aqua stood and Terra instantly tensed. Aqua sighed and held her hand up to halt his advance.

'_I'm fine,' _she scolded and shook her head at him. Terra submitted and allowed Aqua to stand on her own.

"Outside!" Kairi scolded as she began shoving Terra out of the room.

Terra glanced over his shoulder at Aqua and she waved playfully at him.

"Go on, shoo! We will call if we need you," Kairi continued and shoved the oversized Keyblade master out of the room.

"But-" he hesitated, clearly worried about Aqua's wellbeing and ability to fend for herself.

"Don't worry. We will take care of her," the redhead winked and forcefully shut the door behind him.

Aqua strolled to one of the many mirrors within the room and instinctively began running her fingers through her messy hair.

_You look a fright, Aqua. Gran would be having an aneurism if she knew you had been walking around a King's palace like this, _she mused while she critically observed her haggard appearance.

"May I?" Tifa asked and tugged at the cape that clung to Aqua's frame.

'_Sorry,'_ the blue young woman automatically mouthed and let go of Terra's shawl. Aqua had never really been conscious of nudity before, but she certainly was now. Personally, she wasn't ashamed but knowing that they found it to be something unorthodox made her nervous.

The cape was removed and Aqua stood confidently as if she were fully clothed. She didn't try to shield herself with her arms nor did her face heat. After all, in the underworld this was the norm for her, but she was worried about what the others would think…

"I love how bold she is," Kairi whispered to Namine but Aqua still overheard the comment. Her hearing was a bit more sensitive than most. She had human legs and warm blood but her ears were still undoubtedly those of a mermaid; ears that were forced to pick up noises though the thick, ocean mass.

"I wish I had that kind of confidence around strangers," Namine agreed as she tried to remove the wrinkles from Aqua's dress with her hands.

She intrigued them; Aqua would recognize that look of intrigue anywhere for she had given it to these land and human beings countless times. They watched her just as she had watched their kind, with curiosity and awe. Aqua had the general appearance of a human but she knew they could sense that there was something a bit _odd_ about her. She was unnaturally fluid even with _injuries_ and she had yet to see anyone with short, blue hair.

The fact that she couldn't speak also piqued the interest of the curious princesses. Though one was much more eager and lively than the other. Kairi's thirst for life and curiosity for the unknown rivaled that of her own. Kairi reminded Aqua a bit of herself, as did Namine. They both had characteristics that were similar to her own.

"Should I call for some servants to help prepare her for dinner or do you two want to do it?" Tifa asked politely as she began searching for corsets and girdles.

Aqua scrunched her nose and winced at the sight of the uncomfortable looking apparel.

'_Don't wrinkle your lovely face like that,'_ her grandmother would scold were she there.

"Yeah, that's how I feel about them too," Kairi agreed as she placed her hands on her own corseted waist.

'_Pride must suffer pain,'_ Gran chided inside her head.

Aqua supposed some things would always be unavoidable. Even on land she would be forced to wear less than comfortable attire, but it still didn't look as uncomfortable as the strange, junk Gran put on her back home.

"Um…I think we can do it," Namine replied, "It will be fun to dress someone else for a change."

Again, Aqua found herself relating to the twins. As a princess she knew the confines and regulations they were forced to endure. They were likely not the same but she could still empathize with them.

Soon she was placed in the navy garment of silk and expensive muslin, and was the most beautiful creature in the palace; but she was still taciturn.

Aqua was relieved to find that the attire wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as some of the ornaments and accessories she was forced to wear in the sea. The corset made it a bit harder for her to breathe but since the new form of breathing was strange to her in general it did not trouble her much. She had endured much worse during her time as a mermaid.

Although her feet tormented her as she stood she could not resist the urge to twirl around and feel the billowing fabric of the formal garment against her pristine legs. Aqua lightheartedly twirled on her heels and the knives wretched and bore into her wedges as she pirouetted but she barely felt it for she focused solely on the sensation of wearing a dress for the first time.

The mermaid couldn't help but notice that the young twins had almost as much fun dressing her and fixing her up like a doll as she did wearing the foreign garment. They had giggled and sparkled as they adorned her in their usual attire, she was like a new plaything to the girls but she did not mind; she enjoyed giving them enjoyment for she knew the burden of being a princess…

_I will miss a lot of things but I don't think being a princess will be one of them…_

"Now you just need to put on some shoes and we will be ready to go to dinner," Tifa explained as she eyed the blue haired visitor.

"Oh! I want to pick them out!" Kairi blurted out as she dashed to the massive closet within her lavish chamber.

_Shoes? What are shoes? _Aqua thought as she tried to figure out what she was missing. Her sky blue eyes examined Tifa thoroughly from top to bottom. The woman with lengthy raven locks wore a dress that was pearly white and fitted at the top but was colorless ebony at its swelling base. As Tifa moved Aqua noticed the objects on her feet, _Oh…_

When Kairi returned she held two silver articles in her hands and Aqua's heart sank when she realized they were to go on her feet. The _shoes _as they called them were beautiful and glistened when they caught the light. They were studded in diamonds and shining blue gems but all Aqua could see was ruthless, saw-toothed snares sewn into the shoes' soles.

"Step into these," Kairi obliviously commanded and placed the shoes at Aqua's delicate feet.

Impulsively, Aqua looked at the door for Terra. She might need him to carry her if she somehow managed put her feet into these unconventional torture devices.

"Do your legs still hurt?" Namine asked and stood next to Aqua.

The sapphire mermaid nodded and placed a hand on Namine's shoulder for support.

"Tifa," Namine called anxiously and Tifa swiftly ran to Aqua's side.

Aqua let the two women support her weight as she preemptively winced and carefully slipped one of her feet into the extravagant shoes. Her expression softened when the pain did not intensify to an unbearable degree. She released the women's shoulders and nodded that she could proceed on her own. The sapphire maiden sunk her other foot into the next shoe and straightened her dress once she was finished.

"Alright!" Kairi chirped, "Ready to go to a royal dinner?"

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! See I am not completely heartless! This chapter was a bit brighter than the others! This is where I began adding my own personal touches into the story. In the first two chapters I followed the book a bit more closely but from this point on I will be adding more of my own changes. Like I have said several times before this is based on the Hans Christian Anderson story but it isn't going to BE the Hans Christian Anderson version. I am repeating this for those of you that have been concerned about Aqua's wellbeing in this story...so...hint hint cough cough...I plan on taking care of her. However, that doesn't mean there won't be that bittersweet feel in some chapters. Some chapters will be brighter than others so just be prepared for that. Also the role of Keyblade wielders/masters will be explained more later. I haven't forgotten about all that and they will have a role we just haven't gotten to that point yet. Alright, I guess that is all I've got. Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
